User talk:NT92
__TOC__ LEAVE A MESSAGE ---- GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:15, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Bunny says Come on, don't start edit wars. Talk it out with Luiz1910yahoo.com. Bunny J. (Talk) 00:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Note If a bureaucrat - that's me - makes an edit, you probably shouldn't undo it. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, um... we don't do trivia lists here anymore. I just re-removed the trivia list from Tommy Vercetti, and I don't want to see you re-adding it or any other trivia list to any other article. We would've had this conversation weeks ago if I'd noticed you reverting me. Funny thing, I only noticed because I was looking over the other wiki and noticed your username, thought it sounded familiar, saw you'd gotten yourself blocked for edit-warring with that wiki's staff too... then I remembered having you show up on Bully Wiki a long time ago, start a couple edit wars, and it ended up with me having to lock a bunch of pages. :So, yeah. You got a lot of history against you. Oh, and the trivia? It's our policy to delete most trivia. If you don't like that policy you already know where the other wiki is, but if I see you revert me again or readd trivia, you're getting blocked for vandalism. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Provide a reason next time, instead of obnoxiously blocking me, just for pointing out your errors in management. I wasn't aware that trivia was not allowed on here anymore, so you should have explained. That's your fault. Lot of history against me? Don't make me laugh, a few edit wars here and there. A few blocks, big deal. You should start enforcing authority in a respectful manner (and not thinking you are above everyone else, because you're not), otherwise you can be quite easily reported to wikia for violating the TAC by ignoring me and deleting my post from your talk page. I've done nothing wrong here. "not interested in backtalk" is what you said, that's just plain ignorance. Regarding the Bully wiki, i only removed needless information. But then you went ahead and locked the page in the way you wanted it. Again a voilation of TAC. NT92 13:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::What is going on? Dan the Man 1983 16:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::I blocked NT92 for edit warring with me. Like I said, he's got a long history of edit warring (which he characterizes as "no big deal" indicating a lack of respect for the administration and the community in general). Also it is common knowledge across all wikis that users can remove talk page comments with the implication being that he can't remove it without having read it. Now he's pulling a Mizu and lawyering over whether I'm allowed to enforce rules against him if he didn't agree that I could enforce said rules against him, and gone running to Community Central when I did it anyway. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:06, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::McJeff has blcoked me. I undid his removal of some trivia (unaware that you no longer allow it) but instead of telling me, he just obnoxiousy left the top message above. I don't like the way he thinks he's above other users, just because he's a beauraucrat and when i pointed this out to him he just deleted my post on his talk page, saying he's not interested in backtalk, which is the staple of ignorance, not the behaviour of a beauracrat. I then undid that edit, because i feel he shouldn't undo my post on his talk page just because it's he can't accept, so he blocked me with the arrogant message "See you in a week". NT92 17:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would characterize ignorance as "someone who, having been blocked repeatedly on multiple wikis for edit warring, chooses to edit war with an administrator on his own talk page". At any rate, since you've already decided to appeal to Wikia Central, there's no reason to continue this drama so I am reblocking with talk page access disabled. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::NT92, when your block is over, do not edit war in future. If you have a problem with a B'crats or Admins edits, then you take it up with them on their talkpage in a civil manner. You do not revert them and then start an edit war when they revert back. Dan the Man 1983 17:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC)